Ukraine
Ukraine| translate = Україна |image1 = Male Ukraine.jpg|Male Ucranias.jpg|Female Ukraine_Flag.png|Flag Ukraine_Emblem.png|Emblem |author = AH사과하트 (male) TaliseTheBoi (female) |capital = Kiev |official_language = Ukrainian |dates_of_life = 24 August 1991 (independence) — present |population = 42.5 million |friends = Argentina Azerbaijan Canada Croatia Estonia European Union Finland France (neutral) Georgia Germany Greece Italy Kazakhstan Latvia Lithuania NATO Romania (neutral) Serbia Spain Sweden Turkey United States |enemies = Russia Belarus (neutral) Iran |National sport = Football Basketball |National food = Borsch |national_anthem = Ще не вмерла Україна }} Ukraine is a country situated in the central part of Eastern Europe. It shares its border with Belarus, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Moldavia and Russia. It has access to the Black Sea and Azov Sea. They are a popular character in the fandom and is well-known for being the sibling of Russia. Description Appearance Ukraine is usually seen wearing a hoodie of some sort, often with their flag colours, blue and yellow. White is also a common hoodie colour. Other tops can be sweaters or just any loose clothing in general. The Ukrainian wreath is also a very common accessory, with many different flowers and designs, popular ones being yellow flowers or poppies. Male and female versions are very common, so there’s not really a gender that is “generally accepted”. Female interpretations wearing traditional clothing is also seen. Personality Ukraine can be very nice and caring, but also be bitter, snarky, and very stubborn and/or determined. They can also be very nationalistic and proud, and will always try to do what they feel what’s best for them and their people. It can be very easy to rile them up. They try to be positive, but can sometimes that can be hard. Interests They love nature, especially flowers. Flag meaning Other Symbols Coat of arms of Ukraine The state coat of arms of Ukraine (Ukrainian: Державний Герб України / Derzhavnyi Herb Ukraiyny), officially referred to as the Sign of the Princely State of Volodymyr the Great (Constitution of Ukraine, Article 20) or commonly the Tryzub (Ukrainian: Тризуб, "trident"), is the national coat of arms of Ukraine, featuring the same colors found on the Ukrainian flag; a blue shield with a gold trident. It appears on the Presidential Standard of Ukraine. Blue-coloured tridents are considered to be an irregular representation by the Ukrainian Heraldry Society. The small coat of arms was officially adopted on 19 February 1992, which is not yet officially adopted. Nicknames Etymology The mainstream view interprets the name Ukraina from Russian in the sense borderland, frontier region, marches etc. These meanings can be derived from the Proto-Slavic noun *krajь, meaning edge, border. While some Ukrainian scholars, beginning in the 1930s, have interpreted the term Ukraina in the sense of region, principality, country. History Geography At 603,628 square kilometres (233,062 sq mi) and with a coastline of 2,782 kilometres (1,729 mi), Ukraine is the world's 46th-largest country (after South Sudan and before Madagascar). It is the largest wholly European country and the second-largest country in Europe (after the European part of Russia, before metropolitan France). The landscape of Ukraine consists mostly of fertile plains (or steppes) and plateaus, crossed by rivers such as the Dnieper (Dnipro), Seversky Donets, Dniester and the Southern Bug as they flow south into the Black Sea and the smaller Sea of Azov. To the southwest, the delta of the Danube forms the border with Romania. Shares land borders with * Russia * Belarus * Moldova * Poland * Slovakia * Hungary * Romania On land Ukrainian border with the following countries stretches for 5,637.98 km (3,503.28 mi). Relationships Family * Belarus — brother/sister * Bosnia and Herzegovina — cousin * Bulgaria — brother/sister * Croatia — cousin * Czech Republic — cousin * Montenegro — cousin * North Macedonia — cousin * Poland — cousin * Russia — brother/sister * Serbia — cousin * Slovakia — cousin * Slovenia — cousin * Canada — husband (depends on the person) * Georgia — husband (depends on the person) Friends * Sweden '— ''"He's a good economic partner, we always provide great support and assistance to each other, hope we'll continue in this way" * '''Spain ''— "She's a fairly good friend and partner, our relations are good especially after we concluded a Twinning Agreement that has linked Odessa with Valencia since 1964."'' * Malaysia ''— "We have a fairly good relationship with close cooperation and common civilized growth."'' * Singapore ''— "We have good relations, as we have several agreements, we have mutual benefits, so I generally don't have any problems with him."'' * Canada '— ''"He's my dear husband! '(depends on the person) 'He's the first to recognize me. It's nice of him to help train my troops and supply me with financial and military aid when I need that. Without him, I wouldn't have survived a day against 'Russia."'' * Azerbaijan ''— "He's a member of GUAM, he always understands me and supports me, as he has a peacekeeping force in my area''."'' * ' Estonia,' ' Latvia' and ' Lithuania' -''"They're great comrades, also they have peacekeeping forces in my area, as we have a strong and great relationship." * Croatia'' '— "One of my best friends who managed to earn 2nd place in FIFA world cup !, he impressed me !, I feel shocked seeing him being destroyed by '''France."'' * European Union '— ''"She's a good partner, I applied to get the membership, I would love to replace my Hryvnia with her Euro." * ''' Finland ''— "He's a good friend who recognizes me and understands me, he also has a peacekeeping force in my area, he did a good job fighting in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War Winter War]."'' * Georgia '' — "He's my sweet husband! (depends on the person), he's a member of GUAM 'as well, he's also one of my best relations, we always help each other economically, as we both hate 'Russia for occupying our territories!"'' * Germany ''— "He's a great friend, as he's my important economic and military partner."'' *' NATO '— "He's a great military ally, thanks for his peacekeeping force, the insurgents won't gain a single foot in my territory, I really appreciate that." *' Pakistan '— "He's a good friend of mine, we have mutual benefits as I give him my T-84s, in return, he gives me economic aid." *' Turkey '— "An honorable friend, as we have great relations with me, thanks for our bilateral agreements." *' United States of America '— "A powerful friend who understands me, as he has a great military presence in my area, he gives me weapons and military support !, I feel thankful for his training of my soldiers." * Liberia 'and 'Palau ''— "They're USA children that support me on Crimea Crisis, they both hate Russia so I guess we're fine."'' * Somalia ''— "Another African friend that supports me on Crimea Crisis, although I have only one problem with him, it's what happened on May 2, 2009, when he captured a Greek ship with a Ukrainian crew, we're fine, as he's probably my best African friend because he is very loyal to me on Crimea Crisis unlike those traitors: Burundi, [[Eritrea|'Eritrea']], [[South Sudan|'South Sudan']],' 'Sudan, Zimbabwe."'' * Serbia '— ''"She's the wife of 'Russia, but she's my friend !, I support her in the Kosovo crisis and Russia does the same, but for some reason she doesn't support his actions, perhaps because she knows that what he's doing is a mistake."'' * Argentina, Botswana, Democratic Republic of the CongoDR of the Congo,' ' ' UAE '''and 'Uruguay — "Finally more friends !, I'm tired of having lots of enemies" * ''' Kazakhstan Neutral * France ''— "I don't know how to describe our relations, they're almost good as she has confirmed her solidarity with me and my people in our confrontation with the repercussions of the Donbas case, but why is she destroying Croatia? He's my best friend!"'' * Japan ''— "She supports me continuously and doesn't hesitate to criticize Russia and impose sanctions on him, well, they're not really effective since she wants to maintain her relationship with him. We're not really friends but we may become so one day."'' * Moldova ''— "We're good trading partners that give each other economic privileges, instead of giving her areas which will harm my reputation, she's welcome to the black sea for cooperation, also she's member of GUAM and has peacekeeping soldiers in my area !. I wish she wasn't a friend'' of [[Russia|'Russia']]..." * Romania ''— "We both hate [[Russia|'Russia']], he has peacekeeping soldiers in my areas !, he also recognizes Crimea as being part of me, we're not really friends but we can become so one day..."'' * Italy ''— "Although he has a nearly good relationship with [[Russia|'Russia']] and his relationship has begun to become bad with [[European Union|'EU']], he at least supports me in the Crimea crisis."'' * Poland ''— "I'll protect him from [[Russia|'Russia']] if he wants to intervene over the Huawei crisis. I hope for him to stop complaining about what happened in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volhynia Wołyń], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lviv Lwów], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivano-Frankivsk Stanisławów] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ternopil Tarnopol], that was in the past and I really feel sorry about that, but I really didn't mean to hurt him! That was Russia's fault!"'' * Hungary ''— "I'm really sorry for mistreating your people in my land, this is because of Russia who abused me for a long time !, and please stop your constant threats !, why are you doing all this to me ?!."'' * Philippines ''— "We were friends since 2018 until he changed his position by recognizing Crimea as Russia's territory instead of mine. I've heard he abstained this time, is that right ?, if that so, I hope it would stay that way. He's at least better than Myanmar, Cambodia and Laos who support [[Russia|'Russia']] presence in Crimea and his annexation as well the ramming inciden."'' * Brazil ''— "Well, he has kind-of good relations with me, I hope we can make it better, he doesn't recognize Crimea as part of Russia, oh and both of us don't recognize Kosovo."'' * Afghanistan ''— "I understand your wild past during the 1970s till now. Let's be friends please."'' * Saudi Arabia '— ''"He doesn't recognize Crimea as part of me, and why does he hate 'Canada ?!, at least we share a hate toward Iran."'' * Iraq '— * 'Belarus '— ''"My sister ... she wondered why I betrayed her, but I didn't ... I only betrayed 'Russia because he stole my sweet child Crimea from me, I'm kind-of fine with her, but why is she supporting [[Russia|'Russia']]?!!, I hope she would stop it or at least abstain instead so that we can become better friends."'' * Bulgaria * Bolivia * Algeria * Malaysia — "Meh .... not a good friend but I'm fine with him, although the similarity between my flag and the flag of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perlis '''Perlis'] made some problems, I think it's over."'' Enemies * Russia * Third Reich * USSR * [[Burundi|'Burundi']] * [[Cambodia|'Cambodia']] * [[Eritrea|'Eritrea']] * Tajikistan * [[South Sudan|'South Sudan']] * [[Myanmar|'Myanmar']] * [[Iran|'Iran']] * [[Laos|'Laos']] * [[Uzbekistan|'Uzbekistan']] * [[Armenia|'Armenia']] * Venezuela * [[Nicaragua|'Nicaragua']] * Cuba * [[Syria|'Syria']] * [[Sudan|'Sudan']] * North Korea * [[Zimbabwe|'Zimbabwe']] * India * China * [[South Africa|'South Africa']] * Kosovo * Kyrgyzstan * [[Uganda|'Uganda']] * Mexico * [[North Macedonia|'North Macedonia']] * [[Tunisia|'Tunisia']] Opinions Russia Some think Russia is a loving and careful big brother who can go a little too far when someone dares to touch Ukraine. But it's only an outward appearance since Russia is way too possessive with his brother and doesn't hesitate to fight him so he can isolate him from the other countries. Others may depict Ukraine and Russia's relationship tenser, due to some conflict currently going on right now. Canada The ship Ukraine x Canada is gaining in popularity, it seems related to the fact that Canada supported Ukraine in the past. They are the two cute siblings (by this I mean Canada is the sibling of USA and Ukraine of Russia) of one of the most famous ships starting to talk to each other behind their brothers' backs. Canada is always here to comfort him when Ukraine has dark thoughts. Malaysia Among to first recognize Ukraine, Ukraine impressed with Malaysia Islamic affair. Malaysia claim that Crimea suppose to be with Ukraine. The crash of MH17 is the only time their relationship deteriorating as there was a battle between Ukraine army and rebel, as both sides to be blamed which is Ukraine and Russia(since AA missile used by rebel were provided by Russia) but became too positive afterwards. Brazil Brazil and Ukraine are strategic partners and cooperate in trade, space technology, education, energy, healthcare, and defense. Brazil recognized Ukraine's independence on December 26, 1991, and bilateral relations were established on February 11, 1992. The recent development of a joint space industry has strengthened the bilateral ties between the two countries. Ukraine considers Brazil its key trade partner in Latin America and has been a vocal supporter of the Brazilian bid for a permanent seat at the United Nations Security Council. Singapore * Singapore recognized Ukraine's independence on January 2, 1992. * Singapore is represented in Ukraine through its embassy in Moscow (Russia). * Since December 2002, Ukraine has an embassy and an honorary consulate in Singapore. * In 2007, the two countries commenced negotiations for a free trade agreement. In 2006, Ukraine was Singapore's 55th largest trading partner last year, with total trade amounting to S$774 million * In 2007, the two countries signed a double taxation agreement. References * Ukraine on Wikipedia * Foreign relations of Ukraine ru:Украина pl:Ukraina Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Eastern Europe Category:UN Members